Force
Force is a recurring Class in the Phantasy Star series. They are known as the Phantasy Star equivalent of mages typically seen in other fantasy settings, although actual mages have existed within the franchise. Forces are characterized by their mastery of Techniques, being able to control Photons in the air to output elemental magic-like attacks. However, they are typically weak in physical strength, possessing low melee power and HP. Phantasy Star Online Forces have higher magic potential than the other classes and are the only ones that can learn Megid and Grants, except in the Dreamcast versions, which did not restrict techniques by class. What they lack in attack and defense they make up in high magic power. It is advised that advanced players use forces, because of the strategy that comes with their handicaps. Forces can be humans or newmans, but cannot be androids because of their inability to use techniques. FOmar The human male force class. Has the highest ATP of all the Forces. Not present in the Dreamcast versions; added in Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II for GameCube and Xbox. FOmarl The human female force class. Has the most balanced growth of all the Forces. FOnewm The newman male force class. Has bonuses to Rafoie, Rabarta, and Razonde techniques. FOneweral The newman female force class. Has the highest MST potential of any class. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, the Force class is one of the six classes initially available to new characters. The class has high T-ATK and T-DEF, low maximum HP and S-ATK, the ability to use techniques, and can equip Rods, Talii, and Gunslashes. The Skills that Forces can learn primarily focus on boosting Technique damage and the abilities of Fire, Ice, and Thunder type Techniques. A new character starting as a Force begins with a Rod and a Gunslash, with Lv. 1 Foie and Lv. 1 Ein Rakuten already learned. Starting statistics for a Force are listed as below. The succeeding class for Force is Techer. It was once required to reach Lv. 30 as a Force, then complete a Client Order from Marlu in order to unlock the Techer class, but this requirement has since been removed. Phantasy Star Nova The Force class is one of the three classes that a character can start the game as, alongside the Hunter and Ranger classes. Force in Nova is based on the Force class featured in Phantasy Star Online 2, but possesses qualities of the Techer class. The Force is able to equip Rods, Talii, Wands, and Halos. Forces feature high T-ATK and T-DEF, but low HP, R-ATK, and other DEF types. The Skills that the Force class learns primarily involve boosting Technique damage and exploiting elemental weaknesses for maximum damage. A character who starts as a Force begins the game with a Rod and a Talis, with Lv. 1 Foie and Lv. 1 Resta already learned. Gallery Fomar.png Alicia Baz.jpg Dr. Jean Carlo Montague.jpg Sue.jpg Pso2 fomar turnaround.jpg Pso2 fomarl turnaround.jpg Pso2 fonewm turnaround.jpg Pso2 fonewearl turnaround.jpg Pso2 focast turnaround.jpg Pso2 focaseal turnaround.jpg Category:Classes